Plasma processes, such as plasma etching, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma cleaning, and the like, are widely used in manufacturing semiconductor devices. Aluminum is used as a main material of vacuum chambers, in which plasma is generated, and inner surfaces of the vacuum chambers and/or parts used inside the vacuum chambers are formed to have an aluminum oxide layer (i.e., alumina coating) to improve durability of the vacuum chambers.